I HATE Rain
by angelwing82419
Summary: Bella, forced to move in with her father by her mother and stepfather, discovers that guys are not as bad as she thinks after she meets Jacob and Edward. In fact one guy catches her heart, but which guy is that? Reviews equal Updates! Need you opinions!
1. Rain Suck, So Does the Rest of My Life

Stupid, stupid rain! What was going through my mothers brain when she decided I needed to get in touch with my hometown routes. I haven't been back to this hellhole in over ten years, who remembers things from when they are seven, well almost seven. My seventeenth birthday isn't until next month but it doesn't matter, I am more mature then most twenty year olds.

Well I may as well get this crappy day over with. I dragged myself out of bed and into the tiny shower across the hall. Why cant my father buy a house with two bathrooms so we don't have to share...oh yeah, because he is a stupid police chief in this stupid rainy town! I hate this place, and I hate my mother even more. How can she expect me to go from a mansion to this dump. I hate my life, at least I get to keep my shiny credit cards and my jeep.

Once I was done with my shower I wrapped the towel around my body and headed back to what Charlie calls my room. He seems to think just cause I am being forced to stay here that I should have some claim here. I would love nothing more than to not be associated with this ugly cramped house. I dropped my towel and pulled on a black lace thong and patching push up bra, like I needed it, my boobs, like the rest of me, were great.

I walked into my overflowing closet and grabbed some dark wash skinny jeans and a black with splattered neon paint fitted tank top. Then topped the outfit off with a chain necklace, my leather jacket, some black high top converse, and my electric blue patten leather bag.

Now That I looked even hotter, I left my room, and off to the car I was. I didn't make it to my car after all. Good old dad was waiting for me at the kitchen table. It looked like he had made burnt eggs and bacon, My heart suddenly sweeled, he made it for me, he cared about me. No, stop thinking like that. He doesn't care about you, Men are stupid pigs, he does not know the word care. Plus if he really had tried they wouldn't be burnt. I wasn't in the mood to eat anyways.

"Bella, I made you breakfast!" he exclaimed excited.

"Should I care?" I retorted, storming out of the house.

Have I mentioned how much I loved my jeep, well if not I do. To make the ride to my personal hell more enjoyable I plugged in my Ipod and the sounds of Taking Back Sunday instantly filled the car. On the way to school I made a decision, I was gonna make every guy want me (not that it would be hard) and then reject them like the shit they were. This day would be fun.

When I pulled in I expected to see dozens of car that matched my mood, crappy, and my expectations were filled mostly. In the corner of the lot I saw, a shiny motorcycle, a silver car that looked like it cost more than my fathers house (but most things did), a yellow car that I couldn't see the logo of, and another car. This last car filled my heart with joy. So I parked my car next to this car. As I got out of the car I looked back at my car, a red jeep, parked next to a blue jeep and for the first time since that awful night, a smile played on my face.


	2. Big Blue and Red

As I looked on in amazement I noticed another doing the same. A big muscular guy, football type, was staring at the cars as well. He was hot, not my type, but in my game I had no type.

"My baby, has made a friend!" he called out. I stared at him with obvious confusion until his meaning sunk in. He was referring to the cars.

"Looks like my car has someone to keep her company today." A booming laughed filled the air and I was shocked to find the noise came from him, it wasn't that funny.

"I HAVE FOUND MY CAR SOUL MATE!!!!! ROSE COME QUICK!!!!!!!" He yelled and everyone in the parking lot turned to stare at us, tons of guys checked me out, this day was going to be fun. Before I knew it someones arms were around me, and then I couldn't breathe.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU SLUTTY WHORE!" Someone screeched, the football player dropped me at once and took to steps back, and then I could breathe again. I refrained from gasping for I knew me and the screecher would be fighting. I could take her, not that I would ever result to actually fighting nut fighting in the sense that many explicits content was going to be coming out of our mouths.

When I looked up I saw a gorgeous tall blond. She was as pretty as me, I didn't realize I would have competition. This will be a very interesting day.

"Rose, calm down, I was just hugging her because she has a jeep, see!" he pointed to my car car. She seemed to calm a little but still looked pissed. She looked back and forth between us and then stormed off . I expected this guy to follow but he didn't. She was going to be pissed!

"You are going to want to go after her, u don't want to get in trouble." I gave him a coy smile knowing guy found it cute. He laughed it off.

"She will be fine, she just needs to cool off." He told me but I knew he was royally screwe for not following her, guys were not only pigs but idiots.

"its your ass on the line..." I told him smiling again, and not only did he smile back but laughed too. This guy thought everything was funny. I was beginning to think if his bitch of a girlfriend could get over her hatred of me, that me and her could be friends. I knew all men were idiotic pigs but I think he may be a exception.

"I'm Emmet by the way." He told me.

"Bella, but I don't want to call you Emmet. How bout I call you big blue."

"I like that, but what will I call you because there is no way in hell I am calling you big red" He informed me.

"How about just red?" I asked him, red would suit me anyway,. As a child I used to blush all the time, I had grown out of it but it still felt like the name fit.

"Alright red!" He boomed enthusiastically. "Do you know your classes?"

"Nope, just got here." I responded.

"Well let me show you to the office, and if we don't have a class together I will be mega pissed." He offered/joked.

"Lead the way" I said as I linked my arm through his and off we went.

It turned out that we had four classes together and lunch, which Big Blue was super excited about. He was in my first (Lit), second (Spanish), forth (History), then lunch for fifth, and sixth (Drama). Then I got to end my day with P.E. with him. Like I said, he was very excited.

When we walked into lit. we were late because Big Blue kept stopping in the hall way to talk to people, which was annoying since guys came up to me then to take a chance at flirting with the sexy new girl. I would let them get their hopes up and then reject them liked planned, but it wasn't as much fun anymore.

Everyone in the classroom turned to stare at us and I had a feeling even without me Big Blue would get some stares of his own.

"Take your seats Mr. Cullen and....who are you!" he barked at me.

"Bella Swan, I'm new. Now that we are finished exchanging pleasantries I suggest that you.." I glanced down at my schedule. "Mr. Smith, thats a boring name. I think I will call you....Shaina. That suits you better. So now that we finished the pleasantries I suggest you get back to your lesson and allow me and 'Mr. Cullen' to take our seats." The room erupted in laughter.

" YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY OWN CLASSROOM, TAKE A SEAT, NOW!" he bellowed. I just smiled, he didn't intimidate me, Phil yelled at me like that all the time.

"Yes, Shaina" I responded, and I swear his mouth fell open, but he quickly snapped it closed again. He looked like he was going to respond but he didn't. Instead he turned back to the blackboard and continued writing a list of books we would e reading, everyone of which I had already read.

I followed Big Blue to sit next to a girl with Black hair who he called Alice later on in class. I liked her, she was happy. I liked happy people. That sounds messed up but not many people are actually happy but she was and it just kinda rubs off on you.

She had the second period with me and Blue too. It was also full of stuff I had already learned so I talked to Alice and Blue. Then we had had to part ways so that I could make it to Biology, one of only two classes I didn't have with Blue. They walked me to the door and Alice gave me a hug then skipped off. Blue also gave me a hug but picked me up too. I giggled after he put me down, that was going to take some getting used to. Then I waved goodbye and walked into the Biology room with everyones eyes on me.


	3. Picture Perfect Pig

I searched the room for a empty desk and actually found one, maybe my my luck was changing. I walked towards the seat and sat down, everyones eyes still on me. I used to like that but now it was just making me uncomfortable. I started to doodle on my binder. Suddenly the chair next to me moved and someone slid in next to me. Guess I wasn't so lucky after all, but what did I expect. These where partner lab tables. I didn't bother looking up.

"So I don't think my sister would appreciate you flirting with her boyfriend." I heard the person next to me say. I almost swooned at his voice for it was so sexy, like velvet almost. I turned towards him for the first time and man was I surprised.

The voice did not do the guy justice, he was beautiful. His messy bronze hair made me want to run my fingers through it. Then those eyes, the only thing that could distract me from the hair. Man were those eyes green. AS I stared into them I could have sworn I was looking into a priceless gem. The guy was so gorgeous, it was hard to describe him for words do not fit easily to his godly body. Then those lips, those full hot lips that I realized were smirking at me. I still hadn't responded. I snapped myself out of it realizing he was waiting for me to say something.

"What the hell re you talking about?!?" blunt, I know but I was pissed. I did not flirt with any guys today, I shut them all down the minute they started flirting with me.

"Feisty, I like feisty!" I merely rolled my eyes so he continued.

"Emmet would be my sisters boyfriend and she can be a real bitch so don't get any ideas." he warned me.

"I know all about Rosalie's bitchiness, believe me" I assured him.

"Oh, so you have et the angel herself, how did that work out for you?" He asked he joking around.

" Not so well, she thinks I want her man."

"Don't you?" he asked me confused.

"No" I simply told him.

"But he picked you up and you giggled, I say it." He told me.

"I giggle at a lot of things but that doesn't mean I like him"

"If you say so..." He mused.

"I do." Wow this conversation was getting lame, I turned back to my doodle.

"I'm Edward, Edward Hale by the way" he said with a look that meant I was suppose to be privileged to know him or that I should have heard of him. That pissed me off, he thought he was better than everyone else. I hated people like that, even if I was sometimes one of them.

"Should I know who you are, cause got news for you. I have never heard of you. Guess your not very important." I snapped at him and he began to laugh. At this point I was furious! He was bing such a jackass, no matter how gorgeous a guy is, he has no right to talk to someone like that.

"I like you, your funny." he told me, he though I was kidding, Well I wasn't fucking kidding. I didn't know I could get madder but I think I did.

"I wasn't joking asshole" I told him, still furious.

"Well are you not gonna tell me your name? I mean you know mine, it is only fair." he said to me.

'"No, I am not because like I said, you are a asshole and I don't give my name to assholes." I told him, I was less mad, now I was just plain irritated.

"I'm no that bad." He said with a wink.

"Yes you are"

"You hardly know me, so who are you to judge." He retorted.

"Thank god for that, anymore time with you and I might just become suicidal."

"Babe, just cause you want me and aren't succeeding does not mean you need to go all suicidal. I am sure there is a guy out there you." Stupid arrogant...ughhh he is horrible.

"Call me babe again and I snap your finger in half, and I would never want you. Why the fuck would I want a arrogant jackass like your self?" he just shrugged.

"You can try, and as for wanting me I can give you many reasons. I am hot, smart, funny, rich, quarterback, captain of the football team, and of course there is my charm."

"You have to be the most self-absorbed guy I have ever met."

"But you like it anyway." I just rolled my eyes. Someone in the universe was looking out for me because just then the bell rang, starting class. A teacher named Mr. Banner walked into class then and began his boring lecture. Thank goodness Edward didn't try to talk to me again. I was half expecting a not, I mean he was fairly immature after all. But like I said someone was looking out for me. I made it to the end of class with no more contact with my lab partner. He left the room before me and when I exited I knew why. He was against the wall with some blond whore making out. It was disgusting. I really wanted to punch her and slap him.

Alice came up to me then, out of nowhere. She keeps sneaking up on me.

"Hey!" she squealed

"Hey babe, wats up?" I asked her.

"Emmet says your in his next class and I am in his class so that means we are in the same class!!!!!!" Man could the girl get excited. She was almost bouncing. I mean it was just history class. When we got there we sat down next to Big Blue in the back. The teacher gave out a syllabus after the bell rang and then spent have the class going over it. He gave us the rest of the class to talk. I think I might like this teacher.

"So did you meet anyone new in your last class?" Big Blue asked me. Wow thats a great start to a conversation. This was the thing I wanted to talk about the least.

"Just this guy that seemed to act like a complete pig and he is not even worth discussing." They excepted that and moved on. I found out that Alice was Big Blues sister, which made me feel very stupid. She was also dating Rosalie's brother Jasper.

"Rosalie has two brothers?" I asked. They exchanged a look.

"Umm...yeah. How did you know that?" Emmet asked.

"Remember the pig I told you about?" They nodded their heads. "Well he said he was Rosalie's brother. I think his name was Edmund" Emmet's booming laughter filled the air and the teacher gave us a look that made me realize he was not that cool after all.

"I should have guess it was him, _Edward_ is kinda a pig. He uses girls since he knows he is hot. He sleeps with them then dumps them and moves on to next girl." Classic story.

"I knew he was a jackass." they just nodded, giving me my confirmation.

"Bella, you didn't agree to go out with hum did you? I mean it's your choice but you don't want to go there. I mean I know we just met but I feel like we are really good friends..." he rambling in a effort to not hurt my feelings. I cut him off.

"Don't worry, I rejected him like the trash he is." I informed them. Alice raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Edward has never been rejected before, lunch should be interesting.." She mused, mostly saying that last part to herself but I still heard it.

"He is in our lunch class!" What did I do in a former life to deserve this!

"Yup, and I know he likes a challenge which you just gave him for the first time." The bell rang then and we exited the class and made our way to lunch.

"It's not a challenge if he has no chance in winning." I said with a wink and we entered the lunchroom.


	4. My House or Yours or Black

EPOV

"Fuck!" Jasper screamed. WE had on been in the lunch room a matter of minute, and only had our food a matter of seconds and profanity was already leaving his mouth at massive volumes. I was amazed at how someone with such a dirty mouth could avoid trouble so well. I even mutter something and I get detention. I wonder what he is screaming about now...

"What now?" I asked him without even looking up from my phone. I mean the dirty conversation I was having with Tanya over text was something much more important.

"I burnt my tongue, shit that thing was hot!!!!!" He explained to me.

"So sorry, sucks for you." I responded knowing he knew I was paying little attention to him. God this girl was hot, she knew all the right ways to turn me on. She was all the way in English and she was managing to make me hard. Why pick today to wear such tight jeans. Fuck, I was in so much pain right now, time to put the phone away. I slip my iphone into my pocket, I couldn't take any more of the pain in my pants. She would have to save that kinda talk till I see her, At least then I could do something about it.

"So there was this sexy new chick in my class today, she totally digged me. We will be fucking by the end of the week." I told him, and he looked kinda pissed. I loved rubbing my sexual life in his face because he was with my sister, only my sister. I on the other hand was with at least two different girls a day.

"Wouldn't count on that!!!!!" A voice announced from behind me. It was followed by laughter. I turned to find Emmet and Alice, standing with the sexy girl I was talking about.

"Who says I was talking about you?" I retorted even though I was in fact, talking about her. I just wanted to embarrass the bitch the same way she embarrassed me.

"Well maybe because I am the only new girl today, and I am sexy. So I put two and two together. Us smart people do that sometime." I knew she was calling me stupid, man this girl was a bitch but I kinda liked it.

"You got me, I was talking about you. So will we be fucking at my house or yours?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, adding a wink. Just then my brother's bitch of a girlfriend walked up. I couldn't blame him for putting up with her shit though, because man did she have a fine ass. Not as good as new girl's, but still a close second. Rose looked pissed though, she came charging to the table like a lion to it's kill.

"What are you a deaf bitch, did you not understand the words stay away from my boyfriend?" She bellowed, obviously directed at the new girl. I felt bad for her because she was obviously the new victim of Rose's wrath, and I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"No, I heard you, not all of us are dumb bitchy blonds." I had a sudden urge to clap, no one stands up to Rose. Yet this girl, new, did.

"Then why are you still. Do sluts like you not know when they are wanted?" She asked her, ignoring the dumb bitchy blond comment completely.

"I do, so I will let you know when that happens." She told her and then sat down next to me. Alice followed and took a seat in between Jasper and this new girl. Then Emmet sat on the other side of me, leaving Rose the only one standing.

She must have realized she looked stupid, so she sat down on Emmet's lap, avoiding the extra chair completely. I guess she was trying to stake her claim, girls were so catty but if they didn't have asses and tits for me to look at, I would ignore them totally.

Bella rolled her eyes, and I assumed I was right about Rose's intentions.

"So new girl, you decide to tell me your name yet?" I asked her, trying to get her to warm up to me, I had decided I would charm her into my bed. She rolled her eyes.

"Bella Swan, Edmund right?" She said simply. Emmet and Alice tried too hide their giggling, as Bella smiled back innocently. It was like they were sharing some private joke.

"Edward actually. Well Bella, welcome to forks."

BPOV

"Thanks, but I don't need your welcome or anything else you want to give me. STD's are gross and I am sure you are just swimming with them." I told him, remembering his make out session in the hall earlier.

"Just because your hot doesn't mean you need to be a bitch." he said, pissed.

"I know it doesn't, but I want to anyway." I said sweetly giving him a smile, acting as if my bitchiness was a present. He looked pissed, then stormed off.

"Good god! It took him long enough to leave."

"Shut up bitch, you can't come in here acting like you belong. It should be you leaving not Edward!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose, shut up!" Alice yelled at her. And everyone including me was stunned. Happy little Alice just yelled at Rose. Before anyone could react another voice I had never heard spoke from behind me.

"Damn, you gorgeous!" the voice said. I turned around and found that a pair of eyes behind me were staring at me, he was referring to me.

"Thanks.." I said almost a little shy.

"Hi, I'm Jake." he told me.

"Bella." I replied. He took the chair Edward had been occupying. He smiled at me, and then turned to the others and smirked. They all glared back, signifying a united hatred for this Jacob. This guy seemed nice, what the fuck could they have against him.

"What the hell do you want Black?" Jasper snapped at him. I had never heard him talk before, and this was not a great start.

"Well at this moment, Hale I want the girl sitting next to me." He snapped back, then turned and winked at me. I knew I should be offended but I just couldn't, he just seemed so harmless.

"Get out of here!!!" Emmett muttered venomously. Jacob look completely comfortably despite the tension that was so very obvious. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

Here is my number, text me sometime." then he lean over and whispered in my ear "When you are in better company." He finished. Then he walked off, and I turned back to the Cullens and Hales. They looked sorta pissed, but I pretended not to noticed. I picked up my apple and stared at it willing myself to take a bit since I skipped breakfast this morning. Then I looked back up at them, expecting their expressions to have been the same but instead they were staring at something behind me, I turned to see Jacob and Edward in the corner of the doorway and they looked like they were about to kill each other. What the fuck!


	5. Ear Tugging

EPOV

"Stay the hell away from her" I barked as Jacob Black passed me. He turned around bewildered. I usually just glared at him and rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand the way the guy was with girls, yes I know that sounds hypercritical. It was just different the guy just...he rubbed me the wrong way.

"What the hell you talking bout Freak!?!?" He retorted. Who the hell did he think he was calling a freak. I was really struggling not to punch him again.

"Stay away from Bella!" I yelled.

"Why, do you have some fucking claim on her Cullen?" He asked and I think on some level he was actually curious. And so was I, why the hell did I want to protect her from Jacob. She could do whatever the hell she wanted to. I could too.

"Just stay away from her, I am serious. Mess with her again and I will mess you up." I warned him.

"What if she doesn't want to stay away, she's hot. I am not turning down a invitation to tap that. Plus I bet I could take you."

"Dream on asshole!" and with that I stormed off not caring what child I looked like. I didn't have a claim on Bella and she didn't have a claim on me. In fact she hated me. I felt kinda rejected so I decided to cheer myself up. I grabbed Jessica from her seat and dragged her into the hall way. And a hot make out session proceeded. She wasn't as good as Tanya at blow jobs so I decided to wait till next period to get one, I could skip drama. I didn't even sign up. My father signed me up for it as punishment for being caught in a very discriminate position with a girl and trying to lie my way out of it. He saw through the lie and sad if I liked to act so much I could do it at school. I would much rather be in weight training or something. Just because I am the quarterback doesn't mean I don't need to be muscular and I am but still.

The bell rang and I headed to the bathroom, texted Tanya and waited for the best part of my day!

As I was waiting for Tanya who said she would be here in a minute, I heard heels. I turned around and peered out of the bathroom to see who it is and was disappointed it was a teacher. I tried to duck my head back into the bathroom before she saw me but no such luck.

"Young man! Do you have a pass to be out of class?" I internally groaned. Fuck!

BPOV

"Pick a partner, you are going to sit and talk to this person for the rest of class. I want you to get to know this person for the rest of class since they will be your scene partner for the rest of the year." the teacher instructed. I looked around for as partner but everyone was taken.. I guess thats what you get for moving to a town where everyone has grown up together. Stupid fucking Renee! I didn't deserve this, dammit! The teacher narrowed his eyes at me.

"You. Come. Now." What the fuck, I am not a freaking dog!

"Yes?" I asked completely aware of the attitude in my tone.

"You have no partner so I will work with you."

"Oh joy!" I muttered and he narrowed his eyes at me. Just then the door swung open and a women stepped into the classroom. I believe this belongs to you.' She barked dragging someone behind her by the ear. She let him go, shoved him forward then left, slamming the door as she made her exit. What a dramatic bitch. When I looked closer I saw it was Edward standing there rubbing his ear. Fuck my life.

"Mr. Cullen nice of you to join us. This works out well. You get to be Ms. Swan's partner. We are going to spend the class getting to know our partners since we will be working on our projects with them for the remainder of the semester." The teacher gestured towards me. Me looked at me and smirked. What the fuck did I do to deserve this, what the fuck did I do!!!!

"Looking forward to it _Ms. Swan_." He said, the look in his eye was that of a teenager discovering porn for the first time. This class was going to be hell, and I knew it.

NOTE: I have finished the next chapter so when I get more reviews I will post it!


	6. I Hate Questions

BPOV

He walked over to me with that stupid grin still on his face. This guy really was irritating me. He seemed so cocky all the time, I just wanted to scream or punch him but I think he could take me, so I avoided the latter.

"Well, Bella Swan. Are you not the luckiest girl. You get to spend the whole class talking to me." He smiled.

"Like hell I am, don't you mean the teacher hates me so he paired me with the most unappealing guy in th room." I knew I was lying. Edward was breathtaking, my heart beat faster anytime I was near him but every time he opened that mouth of his he turned me off. He was just such a...jerk!

He faked offense. "Ouch, you have wounded my ego, the most unappealing guy? I am worse than Erick." He point to the guy with horrible skin problems who had asked me out earlier in the day. "And come on, I have to be better than Mike!" He ten pointed to a different guy who had been undressing me with my eyes since I walked through the door. Gross, pervert needs to get a room for himself.

"Nope, not at all. You can't hold a candle to them!" I lied cheerfully.

"Well than I guess I will just have to change that." He said confidently. "Soooo...lets get to know each other. I will go first. My name is Edward Cullen, I have-" He tried to say but I cut him off.

"I already know enough about you. You are a disgusting arrogant pig who just happens to be related to two of my friends. All done." I grabbed my ipod out of my bag and started to put the headphones in my ear but he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"Oh no you don't!" He told me.

"You can't tell me what to do jackass." I yelled at him. This guy could not act like a father, he wasn't mine and he wasn't my mother. So he had no fucking authority. Plus, even when my parents told me to do things, I didn't listen.

"God, chill bitch." he told me.

"Whatever." Then we sat there for like two minutes in a uncomfortable silence.

"So since you obviously don't want to hear about me. Let's hear about you." He finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Fine, what do you want to know." I agreed, there was no way I wanted to hear about his latest scores and this seemed to be the only way to avoid it.

"How about we play 20 questions?"

"Fine." I agreed again.

"Okay, first question. Favorite color."

"Lame ass question Cullen. It used to be blue but I think its now green." I was embarrassed at the change in my favorite color, for he didn't know the reason behind it.

"Nice, favorite movie?"

"Twilight."

"Damn, that sucks. I really had high hopes for you but Twilight? The guy is such a pansy!"

"Shut up, he is not. He is romantic and sweet and way more than you will ever be."

"Has anyone ever told you you are cute when you get mad?"

"Has anyone ever told you that your a ass?"

"Yes, in fact I believe you are one of them."

"Next question." I demanded

"Fine, favorite song?"

"Ummm...I have a couple. Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional, I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie, The Sound of Madness by Shinedown, Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman, Sink into Me by Taking Back Sunday, and Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes." I recited the list to him.

"You actually have great taste in music." he told me.

"Thanks.."

"Okay so next question, favorite food?"

"Thai"

"Favorite tv show?"

"Make It or Break It but I don't watch much tv."

"Favorite activity?"

"Shopping and pissing off my parents."

"Well that first one is going to make Alice very happy. She is a shop-a-holic."

"I thought we would get along well." I told him with a smile, this guy wasn't to bad.

"Okay, dream job"

"Working for the New York Times reviewing books." I always love to read and that as a profession would be amazing

"Wow, you actually have a brain. Most pretty girls are bimbos." he told me.

"Well I am not like most girls" I responded.

"That I can see."

"Are you going ask me another question at some point?"

"Since you obviously love to read, favorite book?"

"Withering Heights." I told and he made a face.

"That book is the worst, it is filled with hatred."

"It is not!"

"Whatever. So boyfriends.."

"That is not a question."

"Do you have one?"

"No, what kinda fun would I have if I came to a school and couldn't mess around with the guys." I said just to make him feel like he had hope, which he didn't.

"Any guys in particular?" he asked with a cocky grin that I was growing to hate.

"Yes in fact there is, Erik."

"Ha, very funny. But really?"

"Well this hot guy at lunch who sat next to me."

"I made a impression, thats nice to hear." I started to giggle, he thought I meant him.

"I meant Jake." His face turned red, and I was instantly amused.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM BELLA!!!" He yelled at me.

"Why is he your boyfriend?" I asked kidding around.

"NO!!!!1 But he is a major player, now just stay clear of that guy or you may get hurt."

"I can handle myself"

"I mean it Bella."

"So do I Edward." We sat in silence for a moment. I grabbed my phone out of my bag. I looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. Then sent a text to Alice.

_Ali,_

_Your brother is pissing me off, I have acting with him. I need a release. Shopping after skool?_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I remembered that Edward said Alice liked to shop and when I was pissed I shopped. So this seemed like perfect solution. I mean who likes to shop alone!

_Bella,_

_You made my day, of course! You car or mine?_

_Love,_

_Ali_

_Ali,_

_How about you drive your car home and I pick you up. My jeep will have the most room for bags._

_Love,_

_Bella_

After I got Alice's message a smile broke across my face as it always then when I would be shopping soon.

"What are you so happy about?" The pain in my ass asked

"Why do you care so much Edward?"

"Just curious."

"Well you don't want to end up like the cat!" I told him.

"No, I wouldn't." He said with a smile, this one not cocky. I liked this smile.

_Bella,_

_Works for me, I will give you instructions to get to my house after school since you have never been there. I can 't believe we only met this morning, It seems like years ago._

_Love,_

_Ali_

_Ali,_

_I know right. See you after skool, meet by cars?_

_Love, _

_Bella_

The bell rang announcing class was over.

_Bella,_

_Sure._

_Love, _

_Ali_

I sent her before I left the class.

"Bella, you coming." I heard someone call from the door. I turned to see Edward waiting for me. I grabbed my bag.

"Yup." I told him and headed to the door to meet him.

Note: Ten more reviews and I will update again. Thanks to those who already have.


	7. Eddy?

"Fuck!" I cursed as I slammed into the floor. I hate gym, I hate it! And it obviously hates me. I have fallen down a total of 4 times so far thank god it's almost over.

"What was that Red?" Emmet called from across the basketball court. He seemed to think that my clumsiness was hilarious! It wasn't so funny to me. Fuck basketball, I went to sit on the bleachers for the last ten minutes of class. Emmet noticed my defeat and joined me.

"You okay Red?"

"I'm fine, I just fucking hate gym."

"Okay new topic." He had a mischievous smile. That did not seem to be a good sign.

"Was that Eddy I saw walking you to the locker room?" I narrowed my eyes at him. This did not appear to be a good direction for the conversation to take.

"Eddy?" I asked, I had never heard anyone call Edward Eddy before. I was going to tease him endlessly for that.

"Oh shit, he is gonna kill me for that." He looked scared, I felt the need to comfort him, he had been so brotherly to me.

"It will be our little secret." I reassured him.

"Thanks Red, your the best."

"Fuck ya I am"

I tactfully brought up the topic of our cars, managing to get Emmet to forget all about me and Edward. Oh lord, did I just think me and Edward. There was no me and Edward because I would never let that happen. After the bell rang I skipped to the locker room to change, only falling down once. I took my time, and ten minutes later I was at my locker grabbing my things.

As I put my last book in my bag, I heard a moan. I looked around and saw no one. Then I heard the moan again. What the hell. I walked down the hall after closing my locker. I peered around the corner and still saw nothing.

"EDWARD, HARDER, FUCK, FUCK,YES!!!!" I heard and froze. From the direction of the noise, it Edward was doing the nasty with some slut in one of the classrooms. I felt a tinge of hurt. I didn't own him though, I had known him one day. What the fuck did I have to be hurt about.

I walked away, not wanting a visual for this particular memory. I looked around for Alice, I saw her siting on a yellow car on the other side of the lot. Somewhere between when I spotted her and got into her car, I came up with the perfect plan. The perfect way to get back at Edward. No one hurt Bella Swan, no one.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note: Yes you were right, he did eff up again. And if you want more you need to review, I know i said ten and i would post this chapter but I am a softy so I gave in. I mean it this time though! I know thisone was short but just think, shopping with Alice next, plus a peak at Bella's plan. Please review, I want your opinions and ideas. Also side not, I started a new story. Tell me if it is any good. Review yes if you want me to continue it, and no if you think i should ditch it. Thanks guys!  
**


	8. Apologies

There is a update under my second story, Fresh Start My Ass, regarding I Hate Rain. Just though you might want to know.

Love you all!


	9. Not my fault

Sorry I know it is just another authors note.

Who's fault is that though? I will post the next chapter as soon as I get ten reviews, promise.

Now back to the reason for the note. I posted a poll on my profile. I will be so grateful if you guys vote on it. It evolves another story.

Thanks everyone. Love you to pieces.

Remember to review and you will get you next chapter.

-Peace


End file.
